


Keeping a secret

by meee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity Fail, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meee/pseuds/meee
Summary: Peter Parker leads a normal live, well as normal as possible if you ignore the fact that he is none other than spider man...and well his adoptive Parents are Tony Stark aka Iron man and Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Who by the way don't know about Peters night time activities, well not yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys. This is actually the first fanfiction I publish and by the way the first one I wrote in english so please be kind :)

Living with Iron Man and Captain America was the weirdest experience in Peters live so far. It's only been a month since he's been adopted by the two older superheroes. After his Aunt died, Peter had been going from foster home to foster home until Tony Stark and Steve Rogers had shown up to adopt him.

Why him?

To be honest he had no clue. At first, he thought they had somehow found out that he was Spiderman, but since he had been living in the tower the subject never came up, so that probably wasn't it. Since he moved to the tower his life changed dramatically, he was no longer attending a public school, but a private one Tony Stark himself picked.

Gone were his ratty clothes and his low-quality dumpster tech, Steve and Tony took him shopping and bought him everything a 14-year-old would need. Though he missed his old classmates and teachers at Midtown tech, he also missed the freedom he had living in foster homes. Since he moved in with his new adoptive parents it was harder to patrol on a regular basis, his parents wanted to know where he was and Jarvis would alert someone if he were to sneak out at night.

Peter had to adapt to his new life in order to remain being Spider-Man. He would patrol after school and tell his adoptive parents that he was taking extracurriculars. Peter was now living and attending school in Manhattan, so he had to swing from his new school to Queens every other day to patrol there.

School was an entirely different matter altogether, sure his classmates were nice and the school itself was beautiful, all marble stone and high ceilings. But Peter missed Ned and MJ and even Flash to a degree. But at the end of the day what he missed the most was coming and leaving home as he pleased.

Mister Stark and Mister Rogers were very nice sure, but they had rules for him. He had to be home after school at 7 pm for dinner, afterward, he would have to do his homework and his curfew was at 10 pm. That left only a small window from 4 pm until 7 pm for his arachnid activities. Luckily though he still had the weekends, his adoptive parents would usually leave him by himself on Saturdays and his curfew was at 11 pm because it wasn't a school night. On Sunday though the two older Superheros wanted to spend as much time as possible with their adopted son.

"Peter," someone called out gently.

Whose voice is that?

"Peter come on wake up, Steve is having breakfast ready," the man urged.

"Five more minutes Aunt May,“ Peter whispered out groggily, his voice hoarse from sleep. Wait, what he wasn't in his shabby bedroom in Queens with his Aunt, he was at the Avengers Tower with Mister Stark and Mister Rogers.

He shot up and was face-to-face with Tony Stark. "Mister Stark I'm sorry, I..." Peter trailed off, looking apologetically at his adoptive father.

"It's alright, it's Sunday no need to wake up early kiddo, and it's Tony," the man sounded exasperated, did Peter do something wrong?

"Go get a shower and then join us, Steve's making chocolate pancakes," Mister Stark promised with a smile as he left the room.

Freshly showered and dressed Peter made his way downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning son," Captain America was calling him son again, he started doing that a few days ago and quite frankly it freaked Peter out. "Morning Mister Rogers," he greeted politely, it was way too soon to call him dad.

"Again, it's Steve or Dad, whatever you prefer. Although I would prefer Dad, whatever makes you comfortable is fine with me." While Mister Rogers was very forthcoming in his request to call him Steve or Dad, Mister Stark was more hinting at it. Peter appreciated Mister Stark's approach.

"Alright Mister Rogers, I mean...“ he couldn't bring himself to call the older man by his given name, much less Dad. Peter didn't want to admit it not even to himself, but his home was not with the two men, but in an old shabby three-room apartment in Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reposted this chapter now, because I found some one that was kind enough to have beta read it. Thank you very much Burt_Macklin_FBI_49 :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for your kudos and comments on the last chapter I really do appreciate it :)

Peter made his way to the tower, contemplating what he was going to tell his newly adoptive parents if he was spotted. Unfortunately, he received a very visible black eye, courtesy of a mugger he was stopping earlier today. So Peter was trying to sneak back into the tower and cover his face with makeup and/or a hoodie as best as he could. He knew that his adoptive fathers would be home for dinner, so how was he going to avoid them?  
Peter decided to just enter the front lobby and make his way to the elevator as low-key as possible. Unsurprisingly he made his way to the elevator without anyone noticing him, he was living there for a month already so people stopped paying attention to him after a while. He could still vividly remember the security checks he had to go through the first few days living in the tower. Of course, the employees knew that Tony Stark and his husband had adopted a child, but he wasn't introduced to all of the employees there. Back then the security personnel gave him quite a hard time when he first appeared in the lobby because why the hell would a teenager have the code for Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers private floors.  
"Welcome, Sir," greeted Jarvis as soon as he walked into the elevator.   
"Hey Jarvis, are Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark home?" Peter asked the AI, slightly annoyed at his insistence on calling him, sir. He had told Jarvis a million times already to call him Peter, but the AI would persist on calling him, Sir. He had the sneaking suspicion it had to do with the fact that he wouldn't call his adoptive parents Tony and Steve, but he couldn't prove that. Nonetheless, Jarvis calling him Sir annoyed the hell out of him.   
"Yes, Sir," Jarvis replied.   
God damn. Peter had a shred of hope that the two superheroes would be preoccupied on a mission, preferably out of state. "In fact, dinner is almost ready since it's already five minutes after seven, you're late Sir," the AI continued. Frick on a stick, this was the first time that Peter was late and he had no idea how lenient his adoptive parents would be, especially since he had a giant shiner on his face.  
As soon as the doors of the elevator opened Peter sprinted into his room, grabbed a bottle of foundation and a tube of concealer that he purchased for this exact scenario, and applied a generous amount to his right eye. He grabbed a hoodie too for good measure, praying to every deity that they wouldn't notice.  
"Peter!" his adoptive parents yelled out simultaneously. As soon as Peter made his way into the kitchen area Mr. Rogers came up to him and cupped his chin. What was going on, he was five minutes late, was that really such a big deal? "Peter, what happened? Jarvis told us you've got a black eye," asked Cap with a worried expression plastered on his face. Oh crap, he forgot that Jarvis was obligated to tell his adoptive parents information that pertains to his health.   
"Steve, relax. Let's not overreact, it doesn't look too bad," Tony Stark injected from behind the kitchen counter. As always the older man handled things in a calmer fashion, but Peter could tell that Mr. Stark was more shaken than he let on. "What happened kiddo, you tripped? Bullies?" Mr. Stark continued.   
He needed to come up with an excuse and quick too.   
"Yeah Mr. Stark, I ran into an old bully earlier," Peter supplied quickly.  
"What, Peter why didn't you call us, when did this happen?" Mr. Rogers voice grew louder as he spoke.   
"I'm sorry I-I just didn't think of calling anyone," mumbled Peter in a dejected tone.   
Captain America gave him an incredulous stare, but his expression softened into one of sympathy. "Okay Peter, we'll talk more after dinner. Have a seat, you must be hungry," Tony Stark interfered, apparently trying to defuse the situation. Peter could practically feel the concern radiating off of the two men in front of him, but they didn't mention the bruise again until the end of dinner. Peter just couldn't catch a break, could he? He knew it would only be a matter of time before the two older superheroes found out about he alter ego if he continued to be this careless with his injuries, he needed to be more careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Burt_Macklin_FBI_49 for beta reading this ones again :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back :). I'm sorry I have let you wait for so long. I had a Aufnahmeverfahren I don't know what it's called in english, it's like an exam you have to take to be accepted into university.

Finally, today was the day. Ned and MJ would visit him this afternoon. He could hardly wait for them to arrive. He hadn't seen the two since he moved into the tower. Although he was a bit nervous, with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers being there as well. Of course he had told his adoptive parents that his friends would visit him today, but he didn't want to be embarassed by the two older man. It was weird enough that he was living at the tower now, but his adoptive parents were Iron man and Captain freaking America. So yeah a ball of nerves would probably describe his situation pretty well. Maybe he could sneak Ned and MJ into his bedroom without anyone noticing. Not gonna happen who was he trying to kid.

„So Peter, are you excited?“ Mr. Rogers just walked into the living room. „So excited, I can't wait to see them again.“ Peter replied. „Yeah I can imagine, it must have been hard to leave your friends behind in Queens.“ Mr. Rogers inquiered, he had that worried look on his face that Peter hated, it most certainly meant that Mr. Rogers wanted to talk longer. „Well it's fine, I really have to go clean up my bedroom befor they arrive.“ he didn't wait for an answer and quickly exited the living area. Well that was a lie, since he's been living here a cleaning lady came in once a week. I was almost sure that Mr. Rogers knew that she was cleaning his room as well. He didn't know why but it felt strange talking to the two older superheros. Firstly they were well Superheros and secondly he was afraid to somehow give away his spidery secret.

A knock on his door brought him out of his reverie. Damn that was probably Mr. Stark. „Peter your friends are here.“ What he forgot about the time. Quickly he made his way down to the Lobby to greet the two. He didn't even step out of the elevator yet when he heard Ned's excited voice. „MJ look oh my god, I think that's an arc reactor replica.“ MJ of course was able to hold in her excitement. „Hey guys.“ he greeted the two. „Peter!“ Ned and Mj exclaimed in unison. He was pushed back a few steps by four sets of arms around his waist. „I missed you guys.“  
„We missed you too, schools been hell without you mate.“ Ned replied. 

„So are we gonna stand around in the Lobby all day?“ MJ asked sarcastically. „Yeah right sorry, let's go up to my beedroom.“ „Are you serious? You're gonna give us a tour of the tower right.“ Ned wanted to know as they made their way up. That's what he's been trying to avoid. He was indeed very happy to see his two friends, but he didn't want to introduce them to his adoptive parents. „Maybe we could do that next time you come by, I haven't seen you in ages, I want to spend as much time with you as possible.“ he was lying through his teeth, well not exactly lying it was true, but h didn' want to give them the tour. „What are you talking about Parker, you can give us a tour of the tower and still spend time with us. Are you trying to hide something?“ Of course MJ wouldn't buy his bullshit. 

„What no, of course not, what would I have to hide.“ well maybe the fact that he still felt like a stranger around his adoptive parents and for whatever reason he was embarassed by that. She tsk'd him and pushed the button for the communal floor. Okay it was too late now. So soldier on, here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. This isn't beta read, so please be lenient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, should I continue?  
> If any of you notice that I made a mistake with the tags please let me know, it's my first time doing this and I don't want to do anything wrong :)


End file.
